


绕了远路的爱情

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 叽姆只要一紧张就会陷入假死状态，因此他失去了他的指挥权还无能为力。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给仙女粽粽写的生贺（6月7日生）！我让她点题她说虐身虐心要肉要HE！绞尽脑汁想了这么个狗血的剧情，还分成几章哈哈哈哈哈因为我发现无法一发完。还是祝小仙女生日快乐天天开心啦。

Kirk和着陆小队进行了一场成功的外交任务，让那颗金黄色星球的统治者签下了和平协议。

他们被留下来参加公主的结婚仪式，红色皮肤的新娘的胸以下涂满黑色的颜料，并在上头用金色描绘星球的传统图案。

该星球的习俗是婚礼结束后新人将会选择一位贵客，窥探其过去，根据其过往赋予有益的力量。这个仪式代表了新人抚平过去的伤痕并创造更好的未来。

 

若是Spock在场大概会说“不合逻辑”，而符合逻辑的，Kirk被选为这场婚宴的贵客。

 

新娘红色的指尖在Kirk的手背划了一些图形后仪式就结束了，这很像地球上一些走形式的传统只不过这个感觉更敷衍了一下，只用了不到一分钟就结束了。

 

一切都结束后他重新回到舰桥上，和Spock说着一些习以为常又让他感觉到愉快的话语。是的，他很喜欢Spock，他恨不得能二十四小时都看着Spock。他不期望Spock回应他的感情，但这不妨碍他和Spock的友情往"史诗般"的程度前进。

他脸上挂着自信的微笑，直到Sulu告诉他前方有些什么。

他警惕的皱眉，想下放大的指令然而话还没说出口他就感觉到一阵疼痛从心口传来。他试着忽视的站起来，逞强的下指令。

「放…」

比平常嘶哑的声音立刻让舰桥所有的人将目光放在他的身上，而映入他们眼中的是向前倾倒的舰长。

而乘高速电梯刚抵达舰桥的McCoy自然也没有错过着精彩的一幕。

「Jim！/Kirk！/舰长！」

几种不同的称呼和头部落地的声响同时响起。

。

熟悉的，属于企业号A运作的细小声响在耳边阵阵响着，而更为熟悉的是专属于医疗湾的反应着身体状况的仪器发出的声音。

他感觉就像昏睡了几个世纪那么久，他还想再多睡一会儿但McCoy骂骂咧咧的声音迫使他睁开眼睛。

 

「好极了！你终于活过来了！」

 

好医生的眉心的皱褶终于可以松开，他在同Kirk嘘寒问暖之前呼叫了建桥。

「McCoy呼叫舰桥，Kirk舰长已恢复意识。」

Kirk艰难地抬手敲了敲比起宿醉疼上一百倍的太阳穴，试着让自己起身。

「我怎么了？」

「你几乎死透透了。」

闻言的Kirk又感觉到身体发出剧疼，他的脸拧成一团发出闷哼，此时应该在舰桥上的代理舰长Spock快步的走了过来。

「舰长。」

「嗨。」

他虚弱的回应，而McCoy在因那一秒数据突变而紧张的用三录仪检查Kirk的身体。

「Bones，我想我好多了。」

「这可不行，你得留在这儿观察24小时。」McCoy的眉心又产生了皱褶。

「为什么！？」Kirk大吼！被McCoy扎了一针。

 

「我同意McCoy医生的说法。」Spock的表情看上去比平时还冰冷。  
「我亲爱的大副，你要和他站同一阵线吗？」Kirk此时躺在医疗床上，有些沮丧。

「我只是相信McCoy医生和我同样相信你的健康。」

「对，天知道你的后遗症啥时候发作。」

 

『又提这事。』

Kirk叹了一口气，认命的拉起被子盖过他此刻乱糟糟的金发。

。

「舰长抵达舰桥。」

响亮的俄罗斯口音再次响起，Kirk走向舰长椅，Spock也回到了自己的工作岗位。

「很高兴你无恙，长官。」亚裔的舵手微笑着，而Kirk回与他一个微笑。

 

在医疗湾度过的二十四小时让他发现他知道一紧张就会觉得疼痛，但他没有将这件事告诉McCoy。

『反正没什么大不了的。』

而他现在最主要的任务就是保持心情平静，直到这个症状消失。但在他回到舰桥的第四个小时，却因为被不明星舰攻击而破坏了他心平气和的计划。  
他坐在舰长椅上，感觉有东西从内部让他的全身注射毒液。他强忍着疼痛试图和认为企业号闯入他们领域的生物谈判，他皱着的眉间看上去不是那么友善，紧握的拳头和淌汗的额还有发白的嘴唇足以让他被拖去医疗湾，但全舰桥的人都在埋首工作无人发现他的异常。

直到对方被他的三寸不烂之舌说动，并自愿离开。他在Spock焦急的声音下再次与地面亲密接触。

 

这肯定是他的幻觉，瓦肯人才不会焦急。

。

「我需要你，仔细的回想，你到底碰了什么可能让你过敏的东西。」

「我说了，真的，没有。」

Kirk躺在病床上面对McCoy的质问近乎崩溃，他已经陷入重度昏迷第二次了，据护士Chapel向他透露的细节，两次都是Spock抱他过来的。

 

『老子的一世英名…』

 

正他在烦恼的时候，一抹蓝色的身影出现在医疗湾的门口。

 

「我的莱格拉斯来救我了。」他露出笑容，试图下床却又被McCoy按了回去。

「我已经痊愈了！」他提高声量抗议道。

 

「舰长。」  
Spock站在他的左侧，双手背于身后。Kirk和他聊了几句不知怎么的，总觉得Spock一直在避开他的视线，似乎在隐瞒什么。

「出什么事了吗？我的银女士受伤了吗？」

「企业号在你昏迷的期间并无遭受任何攻击。」他忽略了想订正Kirk的不合逻辑的形容词的内心，回答了Kirk。

瓦肯人不会说谎，瓦肯人只是在陈述一部分的事实。

「那还有什么我该知道的吗？」

然而地球人想知道全部的事实。

 

「鉴于你的健康情况，总部暂时革除了你的职位，并要求您近日内返回地球接受全面的健康检查。」

 

Kirk感觉心脏在强烈的跳动，那过于强烈的力道以至于他全身都在颤抖…

不…

不是因为心跳…

是因为那反常的疼痛。

 

「Jim！！」

Spock在他跌下病榻前接住了他，Kirk咬紧牙关的抵抗逐渐模糊的意识，抓住Spock的手臂抬头望向那焦糖色的眼眸。

 

「…你…向上面报告了吗…」

Spock直直的望入Kirk蓝色眼眸的深处。

「这是符合逻辑的。」  
「为什么我一点都不惊讶…」他大口的喘着气，留住最后一丝力气「你始终不知道我当时为什么回去救你…」

 

当Kirk在Spock的怀里完全失去力气，Spock对上McCoy怒视的目光。他小心翼翼的让Kirk躺回床上，McCoy一声不吭的开始了让 床上的人恢复正常呼吸的工作。

「他又死了。」  
「这个说法是不准确的，医生。」

 

平静的无斗争的日子里，医疗湾的人少之又少，此刻更是只有三个人在这里。

陷入漫长的沉默，McCoy不急不慢的继续着手上的工作，Kirk的呼吸渐渐恢复，Spock就站在原地看着Kirk的睡颜，眼底深处满载着无法发现的情绪。

 

「你为什么选择了留下来？」McCoy在PADD上记录着什么。  
「舰长需要我。」  
「我说他无法离开你只是一种形容，你就算走得远远的他还是会活得好好的。」  
「容我指出，你在因提交报告一事而迁怒于我。」

McCoy的唇张开又合上，他看着Spock视线的所达之处，叹了一口气。

「我没有。」他走向门口头也不回，而在门框处停下了脚步「因为提交报告的是我，你向他撒谎了。」

「瓦肯人不说谎。」他没有承认那是他做的，他只是说这符合逻辑。「我能询问你为何这么做吗？医生。」

「……因为我害怕他某一次真的停止呼吸而我在这浩瀚的宇宙无能为力…我知道他不会高兴，但我不能因为这点就拿他的生命冒险，因为我重视他。」McCoy回头看着那挺直了腰板的背影，忍不住眯起双眼「你不会了解的。」

 

听见渐远的脚步声和舱门关闭的声音，Spock僵硬的肩膀获得自由般的垂了下来。他颤抖的指尖触碰着Kirk下巴的线条，呢喃着只有他自己听得见的话语。

 

「T'ty'la…」

 

这就是他不能离开的理由，当他被传送上弗兰克林号，虚弱的躺在沙发上的时候，他看向Kirk焦急的眼神，心里起了一丝涟漪。  
他以为他只是因为在精神障璧脆弱的时候听了McCoy的那些话而有所影响，就像他听见McCoy说Kirk离不开他的时候的大笑…那不是听见了笑话后的反应而是…他是由衷的觉得开心。

当在约克镇上空，他想起了Kirk在门后失去光辉的蓝色眼睛和那时候撕裂般的疼痛。当他抓住Kirk的手，听到了Kirk对他说的那句话。

他突然明了，为什么他会因为一个人类的死亡如此悲痛；为什么他会因为一个人类的在乎而感到开心。

 

当他发现这件事后他从未进如果Kirk的思想，链接…他一直保留着这个单方面的链接，他害怕一进入Kirk的思想就会忍不住建立他们之间的链接。

Kirk曾和无数个男性女性进行过性行为。Kirk很迷人，Spock知道的。但他从未看过Kirk试图展开任何一段浪漫关系，就算他不断的被示爱。所以为了可以和Kirk，他的T'ty'la建立链接，他需要知道Kirk对爱情还有婚姻的看法，以防造成Kirk的任何不适。

 

「那听上去很美好，但我对此毫无兴趣。」

Kirk一手背在身后一手拿着酒杯，看着外面因曲速而呈现的一条条光线。

「爱情和婚姻对我而言都不是什么好东西，爱情总会枯萎，婚姻代表了不幸。」

「我不理解，人们都对此感到憧憬。」为何你…

「那或许是他们太过于幸福吧。」他的脸因为醉意泛着诱人的粉「枯萎的方式有很多种，爱得太深却不曾得到回应会心憎恨意。而不幸，不一定是带给有着婚姻关系那两个人的，但被勉强的婚姻殃及的人肯定是最无辜的。」

 

Kirk用一个转身结束了这场对话，Spock在6.2个小时后才听见Kirk回到舱房，并且不是一个人。

 

Spock心生怒意，却又无能为力。

 

他用了很长的时间来接受爱慕的地球人永远不可能和他牵手一辈子的事实，从没人发现他的异样，也从没人发现他看见异星球的类人类生物试图勾搭Kirk的时候眼底的嫉妒。

所幸，Kirk从来不对他们动感情。

他和Kirk的关系才是最牢固的…

 

「我的…T'hy'la…」

 

他的指尖不断轻抚Kirk精致的五官，一次又一次的擦过那诱人的融合点，一直不敢真的停顿在那之上。

 

Kirk发出一声低吟，原本平坦的眉间拧在了一起。

Spock犹豫了几秒，最终还是将手指放在了Kirk的融合处。


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk的内在就如他预想般的璀璨夺目，金色的温暖立刻包裹住Spock的意识，将他引领至发出光亮的地方。

Spock知道这是那些金色丝线的本能，他和Kirk是T'hy'la，那些线自然会引领他完成那个链接……但他不能过去。

 

他的意识从那些发出愉悦情绪的温暖中挣脱，他在因为失去哪份温暖而感受到失落的同时仿佛也看见了那些金色的丝线垂下头失望的样子。

 

Spock的心动摇了0.4秒，他决定无视这件事，寻找Kirk可能发生意外的地方。

假性死亡仅存在于地球少部分的动物中，那些动物在遭受攻击或者紧张的时候会用诈死来逃过一劫…而据他观察，Kirk也出现了这样的情况并且无法控制。

他百分之86.95可以肯定Kirk的脑海入侵什么东西，而他必须将其连根拔起。

他在那迷人的意识中寻找着，发现了一团异样的球体。

那球体也是金色的，但是明显的与这里格格不入。Spock的意识凑近观察，还发现球体微微鼓动的同时会出现红色的血丝。

 

Spock心一沉，估计就是这里，他试图进入却感觉到一股锥心的疼痛传入脑海里。陌生的语言一直在他的呢喃，很小，很小，却足以让一个瓦肯人难受得吐出来。

他狠下了心和那股力量对抗，他仿佛还听见Kirk的哀嚎声…是的，他的T'hy'la正在遭受痛苦。

 

他应该就此撤手吗？

 

不。

 

他必须这么做。

 

『你的苦痛，我来抹平。今后之路，再无伤害。』

 

当Spock穿过那球体的瞬间，一道说着联邦标准语女声同时响起，他还未忆起这声音在哪儿听过，就发现自己漂浮在一间房间之中。

他从船舰造型的全息挂饰和地上的衣服尺寸判断这是一个人类儿童的房间，而基于他处于Kirk的脑海中，因此…

 

「不要用那双眼睛盯着我！」

 

门外的声响和争吵声吸引了Spock的注意。

 

「又不是我想要长成这样！」这次是一个小孩的声音。

「妈！住手！」这次一个青少年的声音。

「我真该把你扔进太空和你那混帐父亲一起化为灰烬！」女声变得更为尖锐。

「爸爸是个英雄！」那稚嫩的声音蒙上了鼻音。

「英雄？他打破了所有对我的誓言！他说过不会离开我！他只是个骗子！一个自私自利的骗子！」

「亲爱的，你喝醉了。」一个成熟男声响起，语气毫不关心「这小子虽然偷了东西，但是我会原谅他的。」

「我没有偷！是Lim阿姨给我的！」

 

房外再次传来声响，Spock想到Kirk或许就在外面，正当他准备移动的时候房门打开了。

哭得满脸鼻涕的金发男孩看上去也不过五岁，Spock看见那红肿的脸颊的时候感觉心脏揪在了一块。  
金发的男孩锁上门，发出难听的哭声扑到书桌前，颤抖的从抽屉的暗格中拿出一台破烂不堪的全息投影机，其尺寸只能投影出一个成人拇指大小的影像。再基于那古老的型号，Spock怀疑这机器的内存根本无法储存太多的…

 

那个影像是George Kirk。

 

Spock看见Kirk一直的手掌终于摊开，一朵被捏得看不出原本形状的花被他放在影响前。

「我爸爸是英雄。」

男孩哭得更丑了，他的头埋在手臂中呢喃着对于孩童来说过于悲伤的话语。

Spock来到他的身边，在触碰到Kirk的前一秒眼前的人就像沙子一样的随风散去，取而代之的是一个预计八岁的少年穿着满是泥污的衣物不耐烦的回应着通讯器中传来的女声。

 

『Jim，你能不能就安分一个月？再一个月就好？』

「然后你就会来接我走？去年你也是这么说的。」未脱之气的声音带着浓浓的叛逆。

『只要你听话，Frank叔叔会照顾好你的。』

「对啊，Sam都被他照顾得离家出走了。」

『Jim…这…这本来就不是Frank叔叔的错。』

「妈…」少年扁嘴满脸委屈「我不喜欢他…那是、那是爸爸的车，不是他的。」

通话另一端的女性重重的叹了口气却没有对此刻脆弱的男孩说太多安慰的话，而是留下了几句说教就中断了对话。

 

现在意识形态的Spock很想挑眉，Kirk的母亲结束对话的前一刻让他想起了瓦肯的那些长老，而不是他同样是人类的母亲。

他不确定眼前这个瘦小的人类在情绪不稳定的情况下没有得到人类常用的安慰方式会否感到难受。

他再一次想接触那个人类，但人类移动至窗口的动作拉开了他们之间的距离。

 

Kirk爬出了窗口，这个举动让Spock感到紧张。Frank的骂声和急促敲门声响起，而Kirk只是不予理会的爬上了屋顶。他爬到房子的最高处的时候抬头望着星空，Spock可以看到他淤血的眼睛泛起了水光。

Kirk单薄的身影站在屋脊的边缘，Frank的怒吼站在这里都听得一清二楚。他微笑着张开了双手，闭上了双眼…

 

[Jim！！！！！]

 

Spock的意识大吼出声，他想要抓着前倾的Kirk却只能看着他娇小的身影从屋顶消失。

 

画面一转，Spock发现自己已不在那个承载着恶梦的房子，而是在一片荒芜的城市。

路上都是骸骨，地上已干裂出现了足以吞人的缝，空气中都是腐蚀的味道…

[Jim…]

刚经历过T'hy'la在自己的面前自杀的Spock立刻在这片荒芜中寻找Kirk，他一听到了辱骂的声音就立刻冲了过去。

而果不其然的…Kirk蜷缩在地上，随着咳嗽从嘴里冒出更多的血。

『若是死了就好了…』

Spock第一在这些记忆力听见Kirk的声音，却让他觉得痛不欲生。

对Kirk实施暴力的终于从他身边离开，Spock想要上前教训那些伤害了Kirk的人却无能为力，他只能跟着根本无法行走的Kirk到一个建筑的角落。

两个小孩从阴影处出来，拿走了Kirk紧紧护在怀里的食物大口的吃了起来。

Spock开始感到愤怒，那本是他的T'hy'la的东西，他的T'hy'la在此刻如此瘦弱，眼神都失去了光彩。看着他深凹的脸颊，Spock甚至怨恨起警告Kirk减少食量的McCoy。

所幸那些孩子还有些良心，将食物的最后一口递给了Kirk。

「你们吃了吧。」Kirk躺在地上还努力的挤出笑颜。

「但是…」

「我没救了，但你们会获救的…」Kirk的眼皮开始感到沉重「至少我还救过两个人。」

 

Spock看着渐渐失去意识的Kirk，明知Kirk会平安无事但还是感到了前所未有的焦虑。

 

『别怕，这样一来Kodos就无法再伤害你了。』

 

Kirk的声音再次刺穿Spock的心，Kirk回忆一幕幕的闪过，每一次Kirk的自弃让Spock痛苦万分，这个让他爱慕的人…在危机面前从不畏惧死亡，一部分是因为他童年造成的自毁倾向…另一部分则是因为他想要成为那个人。

 

George Kirk——那个救了400位船员的人，就像一个鬼魂般的跟着Kirk。

他的高度让Kirk无法触及，却又无时无刻的告诉着他完美的T'hy'la做得还不够好…

 

忽然，一道熟悉的画面浮现在Spock的眼前。

是校园法庭…

他真正和Kirk相遇的地方…

[为什么这段记忆会被归类在这些痛苦的记忆当中？]

他看见自己从阶梯上缓缓的走下来，那一场对话的每一个字都涌了上来。

他知道为什么这段记忆为何存在于这个地方了。

 

「启示我吧。」

「相信你比其他人更清楚，舰长难逃一死。」

「……我比其他人清楚？」

「令尊George Kirk上尉在接任舰长后身亡不是吗。」

「…你只是不爽我通过了你的测试。」

「你完全不理解测试的意义。」

 

他自己的声音变得遥远，耳边只剩下了Kirk当时涌现于心中的话语。

『天啊，求你杀了我吧。』

 

「Spock！！！！！」

Spock的链接被强制拉开，他看见Kirk在医疗床前难以置信的看着他，如地球的天空般蔚蓝的双眼此刻被泪水淹没，脸颊上满是泪痕。

「尖耳朵妖精！你干了什么！？」

McCoy拉着失力的他大声吼着，他试着解释却发现自己的声音也蒙上了哭腔。

 

情绪太过猛烈了。

 

泪水不断从眼眶溢出，他努力平稳自己的呼吸，想控制被转移的情绪然而在Kirk的注视下他完全无法冷静。

『我伤害了他…』

『我伤害了…我的…挚爱…』

 

「Spock…」并未擦觉到Spock内心波动的Kirk在医疗床上爬向Spock的方向，想让彼此的距离更近一些，然而随着他的接近，Spock也后退了几步。

 

「Spock，你看见了什么？」

 

Kirk试过一次心灵融合，那一次他能感到属于另一个Spock的记忆涌入脑海。而这次…他没有那种感觉…所以说是Spock看见了他的记忆。

当他回过神，他俩都泪流满面。

Spock一定看见了不好的东西，但他无法确定Spock看见了什么，因为他的人生基本上都是一堆狗屎般的事情。

『噢…天啊…』

Kirk突然想起了那个偏离的曲速核，他只希望Spock没有感受到那段操蛋的记忆，毕竟那实在是该死的疼。

「Spock！你看见了什么！？」

Kirk不自觉的提高了声量，瓦肯人终于从过于激烈的情绪里抽身，对上了Kirk的双眼。

 

「…对不起。」…Ashayam。

 

Spock从McCoy的手臂挣脱，留下了一群一头雾水的人在医疗湾对望。

「…Jim ，到底发生什么事了？」McCoy关怀的看着自己还在抽泣的好友。

Kirk闷闷不乐的躺回床上，紧张的情绪又让他浑身发疼。

 

「不知道，但我想我脑海里的东西足够让他讨厌我了。」

 

在昏睡的前一秒，他想起了那段不想被Spock窥探的记忆的细节。

 

这几天受的疼痛还没有在曲速核旁来得难受。

他绝望了，他不认为他可以成功的将曲速核踢回原本的位置。

但就算希望再渺茫他都不能放弃。

他…必须要成为像他父亲一样的人。

 

『我必须救我的船员。』

『天啊视线好模糊。』

『快点快点快点！』

『我…我不想死…』

『我想活下去。』

『好痛。』

『我要没力气了。』

『我快死了我快死了我快死了。』

『Spock…』

『一定要让Spock活下来。』

 

强烈的光芒击中了他，他的背椎重重地撞到了墙上。


	3. Chapter 3

Spock从舰长椅起身，不苟言笑的表情在此刻显得更为严肃。此刻企业号正在前往他们最后一个接触的星球——Lit’vono，他知道他此刻正在被船员质疑他的这项指令投入了过多的私人感情，也就是他和Kirk的友情。但他问心无愧，因为他今日在舰桥下的安排是必要的。

 

当Spock泪流满面的离开医疗湾后，他在冥想的过程种忆起Kirk脑海中那把女声的主人。那把声音就是该星球的公主，而Kirk接受了她的祝福。

可见问题就是出现在这里，她的祝福导致Kirk的健康出现了状况。

 

这必须被修正。

 

Spock进入了医疗湾，此刻McCoy正在记录Kirk数值的变动。他望向走近的Spock，目光蒙上了一股哀伤。他压低了声量，对向来不对盘的瓦肯人倾诉他的不安。

「…他现在甚至能因为跌倒而心脏病发。」  
「他是否因此受伤？」Spock看着床上睡得安详的人，心深处又一次感到刺痛。

「没有…他绊到了自己的脚，然后又一次在我面前失去呼吸…我猜现在凡事任何让他心跳加速的事情都能让他死了一次又一次，我都觉得哪天参加他的葬礼我都不会难过了，毕竟我习惯了。」McCoy揉了揉自己疲惫的双眼「希望我们能尽快进入地球的轨道然后把他传上去，越快越好。」

Spock因为话语中的某个字眼而产生了不必要的负面情绪，但他没有将此表露。

「医生，企业号此刻正前往Lit’vono，而非地球。」

Spock的话让McCoy瞪大了双眼，可因顾及正在睡眠中的Kirk，他并没有提高声量。  
「我以为上头的命令是让我们立刻回去？」

「Jim的症状有89.547的可能性是来自Lit’vono，因此相较起地球，前往Lit’vono寻求解决方案才是符合逻辑的。」

「你有将此事汇报上去吗？」

「肯定的。但是总部依旧坚持将Jim送返地球。」

McCoy扬起一边的眉毛，就像面前的瓦肯人听见什么惊天大笑话的时候会出现的表情。

「你…违抗了总部的命令。」

「我愿意承担所有责任。」

「哇噢！…我的意思是…哇噢，你的电脑脑袋肯定遭病毒了。」

「我不理解你的…」Spock还未将话说完，床上的人眼皮动了动，慢慢露出他家乡天空的那抹蓝色。

被这小小的动静打断的Spock沉默的望着那布满血丝的双眼，克制着自己想上去将这个人拥在怀里的冲动。

「…一醒来就发现最喜欢的两个人在床边守护着我，今天肯定是我的幸运日。」Kirk露出如往常般温暖的笑容，声音却比往常低哑。

Spock因为他的话语而感到雀跃，那个单方面的链接也因为这句话而得到一点点的滋养。

「无针注射器也是我的一部分。」  
「那么我最喜欢的人就剩下一个了。」  
「反正你本来也只喜欢他。」

McCoy在说完的瞬间就后悔了，他一直都是一个完美的秘密守护者，这一定是因为这几天太疲劳了才导致他说漏了嘴。

「你的情况我大致上了解了，」他装作自然的扯开了话题「你不用再绑在这里了，你可以去食堂或者娱乐室或者任何你想去的地方，但是健身房不能去。」

「为什么？」听到终于可以自由，Kirk迫不及待的起身解开身上为了防止船身发生碰撞导致他飞出去的皮带。

「因为凡是你紧张或者心跳加速你的毛病就会犯，你最好也不要玩三维象棋了，反正你肯定会输的输多了对身体不好。」  
「嘿，我只有输给Spock过好吗？」

Kirk和McCoy贫了几句后就往外走，而Spock理所当然的也背着手走在他的身后。

 

「我开始想念娱乐室里Uhura的歌声了，」Kirk揉了揉僵硬的肩膀，往娱乐室的方向走去「她有银河系最美的歌声。」

「若Uhura上尉得知你对她的歌声有如此高的评价她必定会觉得开心。」

Kirk停下了脚步，眼睛眯起，一脸迷惑的看向Spock。

「…是我的错觉还是你真的变得越来越圆滑了。」  
「我试着使用人类的方式回应你的话题。」  
「为什么不用瓦肯的方式。」  
「根据以往我们交谈的经验，那会将话题引向结束。」  
「…这倒说得没错，可见我不太会聊天。」  
「否定的，以往的任务都是基于你优秀的外交技巧才使于各个星球愿意加入联邦。」

Kirk的脚步慢了下来，心跳因为被Spock赞赏而加速。而随着他渐红的脸颊，身体又浮现了那种不受欢迎的疼痛。

「打住！打住…别说了，让我冷静一下。不要碰我，谢谢。」

Kirk闭起眼身体倚靠着墙，深呼吸的调节自己的情绪。

「不要夸我了，平时的话我会很欢迎一向死板的瓦肯人夸我但是这段时间就算了。」

Spock扬起一边的眉，对于Kirk的用词有些看法。

「舰长…据我所知，‘死板’这一词…」  
「噢，Spock，别现在和我争论这个。」他稳定了自己的脚步，重重的呼出一口气「你说过你能控制情感，你能教教我吗？在回到地球前我猜我需要学会这个好不让我在议会的时候嗝屁。」

「这点你无需担心，我们此刻并未前往地球而是Lit’vono。」

Kirk张开嘴难以置信的看着Spock「我…我以为总部命令…」  
「此刻回到那里寻求解决方案才是符合逻辑的，」兴许是错觉，Kirk觉得与他对视的这双眼睛有着不合逻辑的柔情「再者，身为大副不能眼睁睁的看着自己的舰长因为小小的意外而被革除职位。」

Kirk眨了眨眼，原本被点亮的双眼再次暗淡。

『…啊…原来是这样啊。』

他生硬的露出外交常用的职业笑容，装作自然的拍了一下Spock的手臂。

「谢谢你，为了挽回我的职位安排了这件事。还有，Bones全都告诉我了。我知道不是你向上级报告我的事的，我很抱歉用了那样的语气和你说话。」

「我假设你并没有对Dr.McCoy做出类似的言论？」Spock并不是想和Kirk计较那昏倒前的气话，他只是好奇…若是换了对象，Kirk会有怎样的反应。

「噢！当然没有，他…他也是为了我好。」

这下好了，Spock的眉毛几乎飞进他的刘海里，内心里瞬间被各种理应符合逻辑的可能性填满。他知道McCoy和Kirk的感情好，可是为什么他就会被Kirk埋怨而McCoy则是基于好的出发点？

不可以，要冷静，要逻辑。

除非Kirk还在憎恨他，因为他之前做过太多伤害他的T’hy’la的事情了并且从Kirk的记忆上来看他简直在那一瞬间就失去了爱他的资格…天啊，瞧瞧他都做了什么。

 

「话说回来，」Kirk的声音打断了他天人交战的脑袋「你…之前和我融合了吧？我的脑袋里是怎么样的？呃，我只是好奇，如果难以启齿的话你可以不回答。」

Spock望着他蔚蓝的眼睛和微扬的嘴角，还有头上那抹如阳光般的金色。这让他想起了那唯一的一次融合，那温暖而耀眼的金色…还有证明了他们多么契合而诱惑着他的丝线…

Kirk还在微笑着等着他的回答，而Spock焦糖色的双眼又蒙上了那抹Kirk觉得是错觉的温柔。

 

「…你的思想…它…它很美。」Spock没有错过Kirk眉眼间的诧异「那是我这辈子见过最美的存在。」

Kirk的嘴在Spock的注视下还傻愣愣的张着，随即那俊美的脸庞再次出现了因痛苦而起的皱褶。

 

Spock握住他的手臂以防他因为倒下而造成伤害。  
Kirk咬着下唇推开Spock的手，和那疼痛对抗着直到失去意识。

。

「那尖耳朵猥琐男是谁？」  
「我不知道…但我挺中意他的。」

瞪了McCoy一眼后他的视线重新落在那抹身影。

『嗯…撇开别的不说…是挺辣的…』

 

Kirk睁开了眼睛，因为懊恼而发出痛苦的呻吟。

「啊…天啊我又昏过去了…」他粗暴的用手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后低头拉开裤子确认自己没有因为那令人怀念的梦而勃起。

「舰长。」  
「！！！」

他立刻松开自己的手，还未来得及瞄Spock一眼就开始难受的在床上打滚。

 

「好痛！！好痛！！该死！不要吓我！！闭嘴！不要说话！啊啊！好痛！！痛啊！！」

 

Spock站在一旁，双手无措的悬在空中，不敢去碰触承受着痛苦的Kirk直到他再再再次停止呼吸。

。

「我为什么没有在医疗湾？」  
「Dr.McCoy认为既然你提出了向我学习控制情感的要求，那么让你待在我的房间等待你苏醒可以减少从医疗湾到这里可能会遭遇的情绪波动。」  
「…然而我却在这里经历了。」  
「我道歉。」  
「不需要，我也就说说。我死了多久？」  
「你分别昏迷了2.42个小时和5.11个小时。」  
「哇噢…那还真是让你久等了。」Kirk终于难受的从床上坐起身，上半身倚在床头「把我们什么时候开始？」

「我建议你先摄取食物，再开始我们的计划。」Spock抽出从没用过的床桌，就像变魔术般的拿出了一盘食物摆在Kirk的面前「基于你需要休息，请不要推辞在床上用餐的做法。」

Kirk婉拒的话到了嘴边又咽了下去，默默的吃起Spock为他从复制机拿出来的食物。

。

Kirk盘腿的和Spock面对面的坐着，抱着质疑的心情开始学习冥想。

「专注于你的呼吸…不要睁开眼睛。」

原本张开了一个眼睛偷看的Kirk因为Spock的话又赶紧闭上了双眼，但是他就是无法控制自己想乱动的感觉，好几次有逃离的想法都被Spock突然的说话制止了。

「你必须控制你的想法，才能进而控制情感。」

Kirk试着进入Spock所说的那种状态，但最后找不到诀窍的他选择了闭着眼睛发呆。随着时间的流逝他听着Spock的呼吸越来越均匀，偷偷的张开眼睛而这次Spock没有出声制止他。

他就坐在那儿观察着Spock的五官。上扬的眉尾…扇子般的睫毛…高挺的鼻梁…还有那紧抿的唇。

他放松了自己的姿势，上身向前倾手肘依在盘起的大腿上十指相扣。他的视线在Spock的身上流连，不知不觉的越靠越近，进得能数清瓦肯人的睫毛。

他的脸几乎贴上Spock的脸，粉色的唇出现一抹不明的微笑。他抬起手隔空假装自己的指尖拂过Spock的脸颊，忍不住的窃笑而将气息洒在瓦肯人的脸上。

当Spock冷不防的睁开眼，看见一脸惊慌的Kirk距离自己就只有一厘米，并且呈现静止的状态。 3. 51秒后那个静止的惊讶脸因为人造的重力，扎实的扑进Spock的怀里。

Spock搂着怀里受惊而进入诈死的小动物，动作轻柔的抚摸他金色的发丝，落下一个圣洁的吻。


	4. Chapter 4

「我可以一个人去和他们交涉。」  
「恕我直言你独身前去让他们解除祝福的可能性是2.58.41个百分点。」  
「…那如果你和我一起呢？」  
「那将会是85.96.3百分点。」

传送室响起不合时宜的窃笑声，Spock回头怒视紧咬着嘴唇的船员。基于他们的反应和Kirk叹气的动作，那些船员绝对是在对Kirk进行人类的嘲笑。

这不是对舰长应该有的态度。

 

「在执行严肃任务的时候嬉笑是不可…」  
「够了，Soock。让我们去治好我的心脏病吧。」

Kirk打断了Spock的发言，向他比了个手势示意他站到身旁。从他的语气，Spock读出了他不愉快的情绪。他站在了Kirk身后左侧的位置，凝视着Kirk的侧颜直到金色的光芒将两人包围。

。

「Kirk舰长，再次见面了。」原本是公主的女性身份出现了变化，她穿着该星球贴身的纯黑色拖地长裙，向Kirk做了个地球古代的行礼动作。

「很高兴再次见到你，Zong王后。」Kirk和Spock也做了该星球向尊敬者问候的动作。

「我们为了你的再次到来准备了酒水和表演以示欢迎，请跟我来。」

星球的领导者转过身，Kirk大步的跟上思索着开口的时机，但是Spock却直接了当的提出了请求。

 

「我请求你收回对Kirk舰长的祝福。」

 

红色皮肤的女人一愣，她回过头，越过五官皱在一起的Kirk直直望向Spock，原本与地球人相似的眼球布上了一整片的黑色。

「你可知道你在说什么。」

那女人缓慢的走向Spock，因为心跳加速而感受着苦痛的Kirk不顾礼仪的拉住了她的手，却被甩开。

「Jim！」  
「我不敢相信联邦就是这么对待同盟星球的！」她足下的土撑起了她迅速的移动到Spock的面前「先骗对方签下协议书再回头亵渎对方的文化！」

 

「我…我可以解释…」Kirk趴在地上，艰难地抬头望着女王愤怒的背影，但是却没人在意他的存在。他只能咬痛自己的唇来维持意识的清醒。

 

「我绝无此意，我提出此要求只因妳的祝福为舰长——我的挚爱带来了痛苦。」

 

听闻此言，Zong女王眼中的怒意即刻散去。回过头，那一片黑恢复为原本的眼白和紫色虹膜。

看着渐渐失去意识的Kirk，Spock心如刀割却不敢轻举妄动，他必须要说服Zong王后。

「但…但是这是他所追求的…」她的声音有些脆弱「我看过他的情绪记忆，他认为死亡可以帮助他远离伤害！我不想任何事物伤害他！我是在保护他！」  
「如你所见，Jim只要有些许的情绪波动就会陷入假性死亡并伴随着痛苦，这造成了联邦对于他工作能力的质疑，很快的他就会因为这个祝福而离开工作岗位…离开我。」

 

女王沉默了，她看着Kirk，内心百感交集。若她不收回祝福的话祝福就会为Kirk带来与本身意义背道而驰的影响；但若她收回祝福…神又会否原谅她。

 

「我…我不明白…」女王的眼神闪烁「我在他的记忆中看过你，你为他带来了痛苦。」  
再一次被提醒过去的种种，愧疚感卷袭了Spock的内心。

「我…我曾经犯了很大的错，以至用了很长的时间才发现他的美好…我无法离开他也无法忍受眼睁睁的看着他受苦却无法分担。殿下，我尊重贵星球的文化，但请为我和他破例一次…他是我的挚爱，他是我的命定之人。」

 

Zong女王疑惑的看着他，似乎在怀疑他的话语的可信度。

「我怎么知道你不是在撒谎骗我？」

闻言的Spock知道这谈判还差一步就成功了，他主动了伸出了手。瓦肯人不随意的让人触碰手但是Lit’Vono的心灵感应必须通过手部接触，而且他坚信他对Kirk的感情足以说服Zong女王。  
当指尖与掌心的短暂接触结束后，女王眼睛有些湿润。

 

「…Lit’Vono不会拆散相爱的伴侣。祝福不能收回，但能转换成别的祝福。」她缓缓的走向了失去意识的Kirk，握住了他的手「或许这祝福你能替他接受？」  
「肯定的。」

Spock的手再次伸向红色皮肤的女性，在他们再次接触的那一刻他感受到一把温柔的女声传进脑海里。

 

『生生不息，繁荣昌盛。』

。

「！！」

被惊醒的Kirk从床上弹了起来，看着眼前熟悉的场景觉得太阳穴突突的疼。

「希望你真的是最后一次被扛过来了。」

McCoy的声音毫无起伏的说着，用语气证明了自己已经懒得骂床上的常客了。

「Spock呢？」他劈头就问，导致McCoy第无数次的在内心翻了个白眼。

「你可以先感谢我帮你这个自虐狂治好唇上的咬伤再问Spock的去向。」  
「谢谢，Spock呢？」  
「……他让你准备一下去舰桥干你的工作。」  
「工作？」  
「舰长的工作。」

。

Kirk带着忐忑的心情执行了5.42个小时的指挥工作，一部分是因为害怕自己再次倒下，一部分是因为害怕Spock是否收到了伤害。

 

「请问你是否无恙？」  
当高速电梯剩下两个人的时候Spock用不快不慢的语气问着，就和平常一样的冷静。  
「什…这是我的问题！你怎么能对一个星球的领导者说那样的话？」

 

一说完Kirk就愣住了，他想要问的并不是这个，他想要知道的是Spock在他昏迷之后是否受到了伤害，还有…他听见的Spock说他是挚爱的事是否真实…

 

「Lit’Vono人热情善良，对于要求只要不危害到星球就会尽量满足。他们不喜欢在享乐的场合例如宴会听见让他们不愉快的事因此在餐宴开始之前提出收回祝福的要求是符合逻辑的。」Spock按下了电梯停止键为他和Kirk制造一些交谈的时间「并且他们是个重视爱情的种族，不会允许自己造成爱侣的分别。」

 

Kirk沉默了几秒，眼神渐渐变得暗淡。他从Spock的身上移开视线，毫无目的的盯着电梯的按钮。

「你…你怎么知道这些的？」  
「在你昏迷的时间内我做了调查。」

Kirk恍然大悟了点了点头「所以你才会说我独自下去成功率不足。」  
「是的。」  
「…所以你才会说我是你…喜欢的人…」Kirk想要保持冷静但是颤抖的声音出卖了他。  
「否定的，我向Zong王后陈述的内容是“你是我的挚爱”。」  
「是啊，但是你是因为做了调查才说的对吧。」  
「肯定的。」

Spock察觉到Kirk的异样，他警觉到或许祝福还未被收回，急切的伸出手扶住Kirk的身躯却被拍开。

「谢谢你为了救我而撒谎，我欠你一次。」当Kirk抬起头，脸上挂上了职业的笑容。他恢复高速电梯的运作，希望自己能快点逃离这个空间。

「…瓦肯人不说谎。」Spock因为Kirk变相的拒绝而感到痛心。  
「对，所以这份恩情才如此重，我一定会找机会报答你的。」Kirk的手背拍了一下他的手臂却被抓住了手腕。

「Jim…」  
此时电梯的门打开，两名红杉看着这个画面不知所措。Spock就这样抓着Kirk的手腕往仓房的方向走，面对瓦肯人的三倍力Kirk无力挣脱只能任Spock拉着他走。

 

香薰的味道扑面而来，门关上的瞬间Spock终于松开了他的手。

「Jim，我有话想和你说。」  
「你果然在我脑海里看见了什么对吧？」Kirk揉了揉发疼的手腕「你知道了我对你的感觉？」  
Spock当然知道了，他看见了自己以往的恶劣对Kirk造成的伤害，还有王后对他的质疑，他知道Kirk对他的厌恶不只有那一瞬间。

Spock轻轻的点头，得到了Kirk的苦笑。  
「放心吧，我、我不会抱期望的。我知道那是特殊情、情况…我」  
「Jim。」Spock打断了他「我想要就校园法庭上发生的事和你道歉。」

那是他们的起点。

「…什么？校园法庭？」Kirk的眼对上了Spock的，他第一次看见瓦肯人的眼中有如此哀伤的情绪。

「我用你的父亲的死亡对你造成伤害。」  
「我的父…？什么？」  
「还有我将你放逐在织女星IV的事情。」  
「啊？那个都多久以前…」  
「还有我在建桥上攻击你的事，我愚蠢的试图夺走你的生命。」  
「夺、夺走？你在说什么…」  
「只因你说了我不爱我的母亲。」  
「…我有点印象了…噢天啊那一次我真的很抱…」  
「还有你将我救出我却举报你违反了联邦条例导致你被降级。」  
「你为什么突然说这…」

「Jim。」Spock往前迈了一步，错愕的Kirk本能的后退了一步，Spock的眼中立刻出现了浓浓的哀伤「我对你造成的伤害就算是千刀万剐也无法弥补。」  
「没、没那么严重吧…」  
「我为自己的行为感到羞耻，我伤害了我的T’hy’la。我愿意做任何事，只求能减少你对我的厌恶。」

Kirk楞了一下，有些不知所措的举起了手又放下。

「为什么你会觉得我讨厌你？天啊Spock我从来没有这么想过…我…为什么在意起这个来了？」

 

「因为我爱你。」他忍不住的抬手，食指和中指轻抚过Kirk的发梢「而我决定了不再隐藏这份心意。」


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk不由自主的加快了呼吸，他望着眼前一脸正经的瓦肯人脑袋一片空白。刚才Spock说的话，要么是他幻听了要么是他在做梦，有5.20的几率Spock说的话就是他听到的话。

嘿…可不止有瓦肯人会计算。

 

「再说一次？」就算希望渺茫他还是必须确认。  
「我决定不再隐藏…」  
「不，在这之前。」

 

Kirk感觉背后都湿透了，Spock的一顿仿佛就是永远，胸膛的鼓动让Kirk恨不得那和个诈死的诅咒还在。

「…我爱你。Jim，若你无异议的话我会对你展开追求。」

 

当听清每一个字眼，Kirk无法抑制的扬起嘴角，有什么事能比你发现单相思的对象也一样喜欢你更好的呢。

他无法克制的想象从此刻开始那些认为不可能的事变成可能的瞬间，他们会互相诉说爱意，在登陆假期肩并肩的走在一起，在各个星球下留下回忆。

在诸多曾经的幻想实现之前，唇上的触感和腰上的温度告诉了他他会率先兑现他幻想过最多次的那个情节————

 

性幻想。

 

他从未觉得自己如此饥渴，他微扬着头扣着Spock的脖子拼命的让彼此贴近。他发誓若是Spock有一点抗拒他就推开，但是Spock没有。他纵容着Kirk用舌卷着他的舌，轻咬他的唇；纵容着Kirk像个扑食的狼将他推倒在床上。

Kirk的大腿蹭过Spock的隆起的时候嘴角扬起，原本捧着Spock的脸的右手往下移去，覆盖在那块隆起的布料之上。

「我原本以为你会推开我。」  
「拒绝自己的T’hy’la是不符合逻辑的，再者…」Spock扶住了他的腰，施力让两人的位置调换，Kirk此刻躺在他的身下，下意识的舔唇「再者，我也渴望已久。」

Spock拉下Kirk颈部后方的拉链，吸吮那长时间被领口包裹的地方直到那里留下他的印记。Kirk弓起腰，不甘示弱的亲吻Spock的耳尖，不安分的双手早已探入那蓝色制服之下。

Spock拍开了他的手，慢慢的往下移动，最终停在了Kirk的下腹。他修长的手指解开Kirk的裤子，拉下内裤的动作使半勃的肉粉色阴茎弹出。Spock握住的动作使Kirk忍不住的低吟，人类无处安放的手在捋了几下头发后在自己胸前的凸起处找到了位置。

他一边隔着衣物逗弄自己，一边抬腰将自己往Spock的手里送。Spock握着Kirk，用舌尖戳弄阴茎上敏感的小孔。当Spock含住他的时候Kirk不压抑声音的大声呻吟，双手在胸前捏着。Spock因为他的动作而加重了呼吸，他吞吐了几下就吐出因为唾液而闪着光泽的肉棒，起身揪住了Kirk身上的黄色布料，猛的往两边扯。

「哇！？」

Kirk惊讶的看着身前已经碎成两瓣的制服，里头的黑色底衫紧随着也发出了脆亮的声响。

「等等你还能做这样的…哈啊！呜…！」Kirk话音还没落下乳首就被Spock含住，另一边的也被手指照顾着。

「你…你知道我的制服破了可是、嗯！要…要写报告陈述原因的？」Spock竟然开始吸吮，发出啧啧的声响。

「这是我的疏忽，请接受我的道歉。」  
「呼…你把我操爽了我就接受你的道歉。」  
「遵命…Ashayam。」

Kirk因为Spock的瓦肯语而性奋不已，他空闲下来的手伸去安慰被冷落的阴茎，察觉到他的动作的Spock张嘴往他白皙的胸膛留下了齿痕。

「啊！…会痛…」  
「你很懂得如何取悦自己。」  
「我也懂得如何取悦你。」  
「我对此表示怀疑。」

Kirk的脸上又出现了Spock熟悉的笑容，如此的自信。他猛的坐起，跪趴在床上，一边用舌滋润自己此刻因为性奋而干燥的嘴唇。掏出小Spock的那一瞬间他难掩心中的激动不去盯着不看，他虽然曾经用外星生物学上的瓦肯阴茎的插画自慰，但他还是第一次看到现实中的瓦肯阴茎长什么样子，毕竟瓦肯人不像人类喜欢给自己的生殖器拍照，所以他也只能靠那一格的插画想象，这可比他想象中的粗…和长。

「把衣服脱掉。」他在舔舐Spock的双冠龟头的的前一秒命令道，而Spock照做了。

他慢条斯理将蓝色的制服拉过头顶，若不是他同时将底衫也一并拉起，Kirk会相信他此刻还是像外表般的冷静。

Spock往自己最敏感的那两根手指吐了些唾液，往Kirk此刻翘起的臀部探去。  
Kirk因为嫩肉被戳揉的感觉而发出令人害羞的哼声，他感觉到双瓣被掰开的时候吐出了Spock牵丝的阴茎改用由下往上舔的方式以防Spock插入手指的时候误伤了小Spock。

手指进入的感觉让他舔弄的动作变得断断续续的，他忍不住的发出一波又一波的呻吟，他在Spock加入第二根手指的时候放弃了舔弄，脸颊贴上了那用手握住的硕大，闭上眼用脸颊缓慢的磨蹭，时不时轻舔。

当Spock修长的手指触碰到那个点，一声甜腻的尖叫从Kirk的口中溢出。他开始难耐的摆动臀部，完全的放弃了帮Spock口这件事。他胡乱的舔着Spock的身体，闭上眼享受后穴的瘙痒感，他甚至觉得自己可能会被Spock的手指操射。

但是这没有发生，在他叫得越来越放荡的时候Spock猛的抽出手指，抓着他的肩让他一瞬从跪趴的姿势转换为仰卧的姿势。  
Spock直切主题的抓住他的膝盖内侧，几乎将床上这个跟他一样激动的人折叠。

「Jim…我可否…」  
「别废话了！快操我！操我！操我！」

后穴被填满的感觉令他满足高喊出声，Spock没有给他休息的时间，一次次的撞击都是整根的没入，肉体拍击的声音几乎盖过了Kirk的娇喘。

由于体位的关系，他能清楚的看见Spock进入他的样子。穴口被撑得满满的，那薄荷色阴茎的抽插甚至带出了一些引人遐想的液体。而那无人问津的粉色阴茎此刻正抵在他的腹肌上，因为前列腺带来的快感而从顶端溢出晶莹的液体。

在他的手握上之前Spock就抢在他之前握住了他的阴茎，随着每一次撞击的频率撸动。

 

「噢…啊啊Spock！我要…！」

 

一道白光，Kirk呻吟着将乳白色的液体全洒在了肚皮和胸膛上。Spock将还沉浸在高潮中的他抱起，坐在自己的胯上。

「Ashayam…吾爱…」  
「呜…啊啊啊、太过…啊！」

Spock的胯一次次用力的向上顶去，Kirk抱着他，一个礼拜没修剪的指甲留下了一道道深绿色的痕迹。

顶动的频率让他连呻吟都断断续续的，在这频率中他刚发泄过的阴茎再次勃起。他这次用力的往Spock的肩头咬了下去，哪怕这个行为惹来的是更激烈的性爱。

就在Kirk觉得明天无法坐下的时候，Spock的动作缓了下来直至停下松开了Kirk，Kirk浑身无力的瘫倒在床上大口的呼吸。还没释放的阴茎隐隐作痛，他看见Spock下了床，身体的疲惫让他索性不去看不和他温存的Spock。他看着天花板，突然想起什么般疑惑的摸了摸自己的穴口。

 

『奇怪…不是说瓦肯人排精量很多…』

 

「Jim。」瓦肯人再次出现在床边，拿着一杯饮用水「你需要补充水分。」

「哇，真贴心。」

因为送水的举动而心生暖意的Kirk在接过水杯的时候，看见了依然坚挺的瓦肯阴茎。

「……」他抬眼看着Spock，后者却一本正经的等着接过他的水杯。  
「Jim？」  
「没事…我只是没有经历过这样的中场休息。」他将水杯递给Spock再偷走一个吻，得逞的他乖乖的趴好撅起屁股等待Spock的再次进入。

。

Kirk醒来后第一件感受到的事就是从腰和臀部传来的酸痛感，他和Spock依然保持着入睡时相拥的姿势然而此刻他却无心感受这份甜蜜。

「啊…疼死我了…」

他扶着腰挣脱Spock的手臂，头靠着墙哀嚎。昨夜没有清理，现在一动感觉后穴里的东西全流出来了。

他打了个哈欠，忽然发现覆盖着两个人的被子染上了一片深绿色。他心中的警铃大响，此时他才注意到罕见起晚的Spock眉心的皱褶。

「Spock！Spock！！醒醒！」

他使劲摇晃Spock，紧张的掀开被子，看见了Spock的双腿间的血迹。

「卧槽？我的肛门攻击力这么强？」

他动作粗鲁的掰开Spock合着的双腿，确保了昨天进入他的器官无恙。

「Jim…」  
「Spock！？你、你、你没事吧？」

终于发出声音的Spock并没有回应Kirk的问题，只是皱着眉头，手无意识的捂在了肚子上。

他感觉到身体某处某个陌生的地方发出了蚀骨的疼痛，就像一把刀子从内至外的捅出，而这份疼痛竟蔓延至全身。

「我带你去医疗湾，我会对你负责的。」

Kirk冷静的说，手轻拍着Spock的手臂安抚他，却在脚碰到地面的时候无力的摔在地上。

「Jim！！」

Spock想坐起身，那疼痛却再一次的加厉。

「……我估计我无法扶你到医疗湾了…你叫Bones过来吧。」

。

「该死的，Jim！就算瓦肯人很讨厌你也不能把他们的菊花捅伤！」

「我没有！你没看我菊花也受伤了吗！？」

「Jim…」

。

52.24.个小时后，Lit’vono上。

 

「你可以把你安装在我恋人身上的子宫拿掉吗？」  
「你们真的很麻烦耶！！」

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就完结啦！再一次祝我们家的仙女粽粽生快虽然过了很久原谅我吧啾啾！
> 
> 也谢谢看到这里的你们！谢谢你的评论！给了我很大的鼓励真的！我们有机会再见吧！（比心心


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

看着穿梭机外的的蓝色弧度，Kirk的嘴角微微的上扬。虽然他在地球上没有多少美好的记忆，但那儿总归是他的家。那里有着他成长的轨迹，他的家乡，他的回忆…他的孩子。

「妈妈！」还没习惯真实的地吸引力，一个身高只到他的大腿跟的男孩就一蹦一蹦的扑进他的怀里。

「我说了要叫我爸爸。」Kirk抚着那乌黑的发，温柔的笑着。

「可是Bones叔叔说是你生下我们的，所以物理上来说是我们的妈妈。」

Kirk苦笑。

是啊…谁知道那星球的人又听见换祝福的要求，一气之下就把送给Spock的子宫安进了Kirk的肚子里，还说什么我闻得出来你才是受精的那一个。

对此Spock可愧疚了，他一直担心Kirk在那个大出血的时刻会跟他一样觉得有个机器在肚子里搅拌，然而Kirk似乎没有这方面的困扰。

「我猜我比较幸运吧。」Kirk笑着说。

他和McCoy沟通后，拿掉了那个后天被植入的器官…当然，那是在生下双胞胎之后的事了。

 

「爸爸。」一个有着和他一样的金发的女孩挺直着身板走过上扬的眉毛和尖尖的耳朵和Spock很像「我试过纠正Sam。」

「没关系，」Kirk的手从黑发圆耳朵的孩子身上挪开，张开了双臂「不给我一个拥抱吗？」

金发的女孩有些迟疑的移开视线，对上Kirk的眼睛之后还是忍不住的扬起嘴角扑了上去。

「欢迎回来，爸爸。」

。

「妈妈我们这次能跟你一起去约克镇吗？」  
回家的路上，小男孩霸占着Kirk的腿不断的撒娇。

「爸爸，我可以一个人在地球照顾好自己。」金发的女孩认真的说。  
「得了吧妳才五岁耶。」Kirk将粘人精从身上扒下，让他坐好「而且我也不去约克镇了，至少短期内不会了。我申请调回地球任职，好照顾你们。」

「真的吗！？哇！太棒了！！」  
黑发的男孩在车内欢呼着，而金发的女孩又一次的露出了符合她年纪的表情。

「而且你们的父亲也会回来。」  
想着那个在新瓦肯参与文化工作的丈夫，Kirk幸福的宣布着这个消息。然而车内的欢呼声在他说完这句话后，陷入了寂静。

「怎、怎么了？」  
「我不喜欢父亲，他老是说我数学不好，应该去瓦肯学习。」男孩率先嘟嘴，抱怨着视讯里才能见到的那个男人。  
「父亲说我太冷静，不像爸爸那样‘活力四射’。」女孩用了手指比划引号，虽然没有像男孩一样的嫌弃Spock可是Kirk还是听出了其中的意思。

「你们的父亲也是为你们好嘛…而且，我也会向你们训话啊。」Kirk苍白的替爱人辩解着，却得来孩子们更激烈的反应。

「那个不一样！你又不会叫我瓦肯一点！」  
「他只夸过我的头发很像你！」  
「上次他来地球！我去找他他竟然让我算数学题！」  
「我可是排名第一的天才！我跟他说了之后他说‘你爸爸也是难得一见的天才！’」  
「他…」  
「他…」  
「还有…」

听着这些控诉，Kirk忍不住的揉了揉自己太阳穴。

 

深夜，Kirk给了刚到家的Spock一个深吻。当他被推倒在床上的时候阻止了Spock更进一步的动作。

「亲爱的，在做之前我觉得我们应该讨论一下如何和只有四分之一瓦肯血统的孩子沟通。」  
「为什么？」  
「因为有99.99的概率，你被彻底讨厌了。」

 

 

END.


End file.
